All At Once
by Dixongurl
Summary: Two people meet in an unexpected way, not once, not twice, but three times. Is it coincidence or fate? (bethyl AU)
1. Chapter 1

Beth Greene was a 23 and a half year old southern sweetheart, she was kind, loving, nurturing and most of all was always helping others that were in need. She was helping people regardless if they needed it or not. She possessed a real talent for art and music, on her down time she played guitar and wrote songs. She hoped one day she'd play in front of people.

She lived in a one bedroom apartment in the city of Atlanta, she'd just gotten her diploma in social work and planned on going back to college for her bachelors in a little while. But right now she was taking some time off to enjoy her twenties before they were tied down with studies, she spent her entire youth studying so she was ready to explore and find herself and maybe try new things.

In the meantime she worked for the city doing clerical work but basically she was a secretary, it paid really well which helped with rent and groceries and any other expenses. It was her first job so she was hoping to keep it as long as she could, she didn't even think she'd get considering she didn't have experience, but she guessed that they liked her and felt that she would do a good job.

It was a Friday morning around 10, Beth was in her kitchen cooking a hearty breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, hash brown and toast, she usually never ate this much in the morning but she was hungry after staying up to watch an all night marathon of I love Lucy, her and her sister Maggie used to do that and they'd talk and have such a great time together. It was like old times again, except it was just Beth.

Maggie was off with her fiancé Glenn over in Linwood, her Momma and Daddy were still on the farm and Shawn was in the military. Everyone was all split up and it saddened Beth, but she knew one day they'd all get to enjoy an all night marathon of I love Lucy again.

She piled her food on to a plate and poured herself a cup of orange juice, she walked over to the table that sat directly in front of the window that overlooked the busy city. She lifted the shade up and let the sun beam in, her plant needed it the most, but it also made breakfast even more enjoyable knowing that the sun was up and shining.

As she ate she stared down at the people walking, she had a second floor apartment so she enjoyed watching people and cars go by, she enjoyed looking at the latest trends or wondering what their story was. She always wondered what people's stories were, maybe she was just really nosey to other people, but to her she was just curious. She felt the table vibrate and she looked over at her cell phone, Maggie's name flashed on to the screen. Beth was shocked she even thought of her today, she's been so busy lately with planning her wedding and being with Glenn.

**Hey sis, I'm coming into the city to go dress shopping. **

**I want you there of course, momma is going to meet us**

**at Lori's bridal shop, on 7th ave. Can you meet us?**

Beth smiled when she thought about Maggie caring enough to see that she was there also, it made her feel so special and actually apart of Maggie's big day. She wiped her hands off on her shorts and picked up her phone.

**Sure, can't wait :)**

Beth sent the message and set her phone down, she finished eating her breakfast leaving some bacon and eggs behind. She finished her orange juice and set her dish and cup in the sink, she hurried over to her closet and picked out an outfit to wear to the bridal salon. She picked a light pink dress that cut just above the knee with sleeves that hung off the shoulder, she stripped off her pajamas and slipped on the dress. Her hair was still damp from her shower but it was drying slightly wavy, she loved when her hair did that.

She put on her white ballet shoes and grabbed her purse, keys and cellphone, she shut her tv off and walked out of her apartment shutting the big oak door behind her. She walked to the stair case and saw Mrs. Watson an elderly woman taking her time walking up, Beth walked down meeting her half way.

"Good morning. Can I help you upstairs?"

She smiled." That'd be sweet of you... I'm just not as young as I used to be."

Beth gently touched her arm with her hand and laying her other on her back, slowly she helped Mrs. Watson up the stairs to the second floor landing. Beth wished they'd get an elevator for the elders who couldn't walk up and down the stairs.

"Thank you dear."

Beth smiled." You're welcome. Have a good day Mrs. Watson."

Beth watched her walk towards her apartment before she walked down the stairs, she walked to the door and pushed it open - the hot air hitting her like a brick wall. She felt like she was in an oven. She started walking down the street looking up at the skyscrapers and the old signs that hung above store windows, as she passed windows she peered inside admiring the stuff that was inside, clothes, shoes, jewelry, stuff that she really couldn't afford but really really wanted.

She checked her phone and saw it was getting close to 10:30, she put her phone back into her purse and started walking again admiring the beautiful city. She saw the sign for 7th avenue up ahead and knew that the Bridal salon was right around the corner, she remembers seeing the sign once while walking by on a really bad date. She couldn't help but window shop as he date went on and on about his ex girlfriend.

She turned the corner and up ahead she saw the sign, she smiled and grew excited thinking of Maggie trying on dresses and crying when she found the _one. _Beth hoped one day she would too, but for now today was about Maggie. She walked up to the store and peered inside, she saw not only her momma but Maggie's friends Tara and Rosita sitting on the black couch. Beth sighed realizing that it was just like Maggie to want an entourage.

She opened the door and the bell rang letting everyone in the store know she walked inside, her momma stood up and hurried over to Beth wrapping her arms around Beth's petite frame. Beth giggled as she pat her momma's back, it'd been a while since they've seen each other, so it was only natural for her hugs to get more bone crushing every time.

"I missed you Bethy." Her momma said.

"I missed you too."

She pulled away and kissed her forehead." Come sit with us, Maggie's trying on a dress right now."

Annette pulled Beth over to the couch where Tara and Rosita sat, they smiled at Beth and she smiled back. Beth sat down in between Annette and Tara as they all waited for the bridal consultant to help Maggie in her dress, Beth never really felt comfortable around her friends because they were older and they were wild like Maggie, whereas Beth liked people who were quiet like her.

"Alright she's ready." The consultant said.

The curtain pulled back and Maggie smiled as she walked out in a beautiful strapless lace dress, Maggie quickly walked over to Beth holding out her arms. Beth blushed and stood up, Maggie hugged Beth tight and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You look so beautiful." Beth gushed.

Maggie sniffled." Thank you." she dabbed her eyes.

"Maggie your boobs look awesome."

They all giggled at Tara's comment.

"I wonder if Glenn will like it?"

"Oh I think he will." Annette said with a smile.

"Yeah I think he'll be more excited to rip it off you." Rosita joked making Annette and Beth blush.

Maggie nodded." I think this is it."

Annette cooed and stood up first giving Maggie a hug, Beth didn't realize how easy it'd be to find Maggie a dress she's usually so picky. But Beth guessed when it's the one you just know, she's been told that went for everything.

...

Daryl woke up with yet again another hangover, he was a 37 year old with no income whatsoever living with his alcoholic, drug addict of a brother that didn't have a job either. But somehow always found a way to pay rent and some of the bills, Daryl never asked how because it was none of his business. He heard the hooker Merle brought home from the bar last night out in the living room, he rolled his eyes and sat up slowly knocking the bourbon bottle off of the night stand and on to a stack of towels. He rubbed his face with a groan.

"Shit." He mumbled as he stood up on shaky legs, he shuffled over to the bathroom and flicked on the light. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, he quickly shut off the light, he held on to the counter as he walked over to the toilet.

He heard loud thumps out in the living room, he didn't want to stay cooped up in his room until Merle was done. He needed something to drink because his mouth was as dry as the desert, and he really didn't like staying cooped up in his room or the house. He liked the fresh air, the outdoors is where he belonged. He flushed the toilet after relieving himself, he shuffled out of the bathroom his stomach feeling uneasy. He walked to the door and unlocked it, he always kept it locked whenever Merle had his hookers over. he walked out and heard heavy breathing, Daryl began feeling sicker as he walked down the hallway.

He stopped just shy of the living room."Merle!" He called out.

"W-What?" He rasped.

"I'm comin' out."

Merle laughed loudly and so did the girl, Daryl could have kicked himself for using that specific word. But there wasn't any other he could of used, he heard Merle getting dressed and the girl whining for Merle to continue. Daryl held his head as he leaned against the wall, the whole room was spinning.

"Ay' what'd I tell you when you were 11?"

"Shut up." Daryl mumbled.

Merle clapped Daryl on the back making everything spin uncontrollably." Dammit Merle!" Daryl shouted.

Merle just laughed as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door, Daryl stumbled out into the living room his eyes barely open, just out of habit he knew where to go. He sat down in the recliner and groaned to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Y'know you is cute too."

Daryl blew out a breath.

"Shoulda done you."

Daryl ignored her and continued rubbing his temples, he heard the bedroom door shut and Merle and his heavy feet coming out into the living room. He heard him counting out money, Daryl under any other circumstances would have jumped up and took the money but he couldn't or he would throw up.

"There ya go darling, don't go blowin' that off. I ain't got too much of this."

Daryl snorted.

Merle kissed her and smacked her ass as she walked out the door, a taxi waited for her to take her home. Merle shut the door and Daryl jumped at the sound, everything seemed so much louder when hung over.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do ya think dumbass."

Merle laughed." No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Why do ya gotta blow all our money away for some whore?" Daryl snapped.

"I need some fun in my life." Merle turned on the tv." It's one pleasure that I got."

"It gave ya the clap too."

"I ain't got that shit anymore!" Merle yelled.

Daryl scoffed as he listened to the weather report, it was sunny and 87 degrees but the heat index made it feel like it was 105. It was too hot to hunt, but it wasn't too hot to fish. He wished he could, but he'd probably be inside all day - sick.

"You know what you need baby brother?"

"A muzzle for you?"

He laughed again." Hair of the dog, best hangover cure out there."

Daryl groaned. Merle shook his head as he walked in the kitchen looking for a bottle of jack." Don't be such a pussy Darylena, just a little headache."

"You don't know shit."

Merle walked back into the living room with a bottle of jack and handed it to Daryl, he snatched it out of his hand and took a quick swig. At this point he was desperate for anything.

"I gotta stop drinkin."

"You don't drink enough, that's your problem. Your body ain't used to ya drinkin' that way."

Daryl took another swig." You don't make any sense." Daryl griped. He was sick of Merle giving him senseless logic, drinking more though was one of the best senseless logic he ever got from Merle.

"You watch baby brother. You drink more your body is gonna get used to it, ya wont have hangovers anymore."

"Yeah cause I'll be an alcoholic asshole."

Daryl opened his eyes even though the light was blinding, his stomach was feeling a bit better which was a plus. His head would start too feel better soon he hoped, he took a deep breath and sat up from the reclined position. The living room was a mess, there was open condom wrappers laying on the coffee table and a few un open condom wrappers on the couch. Beer bottles scattered everywhere along with a couple bags of chips.

"Why don't ya clean up this dump?"

Merle snorted." I will later, I'm gonna watch cops first."

"Why ya probably on it."

Daryl slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen, he began feeling slightly better. His head was still pounding but he wasn't as dizzy as he was earlier, he opened the fridge to nothing. Well there was an expired packaged of bologna and two slices of bread, he slammed the fridge shut and started walking back to the bedroom. He needed some coffee and something to eat, maybe he'd feel better than.

"Where ya goin' Darylena?"

"Out."

Merle raised his eyebrows." Out where?"

"Goin' to get food."

"Bring me back a burger."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he shoved his feet into his boots, he listened to Merle go into his bedroom. Daryl stood up and grabbed his keys and wallet, although he didn't have anything inside of his wallet he still felt obligated to bring it anyways. Merle walked back out with a wad of cash and thrust it towards Daryl, he looked at the all hundreds folded with a rubber band wrapped around it.

"What's this for?"

Merle shrugged." Food."

"I don't need four hundred for food, Merle."

"Go shopping."

Daryl grumbled and stormed into the living room, he grabbed his vest and shrugged it on. He pushed open the door and walked into an oven, he brushed his hair back off his face and walked to his truck. He hated how Merle just told him what to do and he was so willing to do what he says, actually he always did what Merle said. He was tired of it.

He backed out and started driving down the bumpy driveway, Daryl wanted to get a job and get out of that house. He figured he'd get a paper and start looking, he just couldn't go on living with Merle knowing what was going on every night out in the living room. He couldn't keep going out to bars with Merle and getting so hammered that he sometimes has to sleep in his truck because he couldn't drive, or not being able to find his bed when he was home. Daryl realized a long time ago that Merle was slowly killing himself and Daryl too if he continued living there.

Daryl eventually turned into the town of Linwood, he didn't like going into town he felt so out of place, but he needed something to eat. He slowed his truck down to the rightful speed limit of 25, he hated going slow he liked going fast. That's why he preferred back roads. He found a parking space and pulled in, it was right next to a blue corvette.

He grabbed the money out of his pocket and stuffed the money in his wallet, he liked having money in his wallet. He hated that he didn't earn it though. Hell Merle didn't either, it was drug money, but it was still his money.

He walked into the diner and seeing how crowded it was made his skin crawl, he knew what they were thinking. _Look at that redneck hick, he looks like a drug dealer, he's creepy, he looks like a murderer. _

"Hey Daryl." Cynthia said.

Daryl nodded." Hey how are ya?"

"Alright I guess, have to have surgery next week for my knee.." She huffed." Want a seat?"

He nodded and followed her over to the counter, he slid up on to the bar stool and looked up at the tv. A menu was placed in front of him and he looked down, his stomach gurgled while he looked at all the choices. Bacon and Eggs, waffles, pancakes, steak and eggs, Daryl sighed as he flipped through the menu, he wasn't used to having such a selection. His stomach usually couldn't handle it anyways.

"So what can I get ya hon?"

"Uh coffee."

She scribbled down on her note pad." And for breakfast?"

"That pancake meal."

She nodded and looked up." I'll be right back with your coffee." She smiled and stuffed the pad in the pocket of her apron.

Daryl sat there awkwardly looking around the diner, there was a lot of chatter from the others around the diner. Daryl looked up at the tv and sighed as he watched the news anchor predict that the next week will be rainy and humid. Cynthia came back with his coffee and set it down in front of him, he grabbed the cream and sugar and began fixing it to his liking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man slide into the seat next to him, someone who looked oddly familiar. He looked over and cursed to himself as Shane Walsh a prick officer stirred his coffee with a smirk.

"How ya doin' Daryl?"

Daryl snorted." I'm alright."

"Funny seeing you here. Considering you live way out in the sticks."

Daryl's jaw clenched as he stirred his coffee." Just 20 minutes outta town."

It was silent for a while, Daryl looked around the diner and in the back he noticed a blonde with long hair sitting across from a brunette with shoulder length hair. They were probably sisters because they were laughing and joking around and taking pictures of each other, Daryl just assumed they were he didn't know for sure. But he assumed most siblings don't act like him and Merle.

"How's Merle?" Shane asked.

"Fine. Why?"

He smiled as he sipped his coffee." Because I need to know these things."

"Ain't you out of your jurisdiction?"

"I was at a going away party for a senior officer here, we have friends all over.. Anyways I saw you and decided to come in a get a cup of coffee."

Cynthia came back over and set his plate of pancakes down in front of him, she eyed Shane wearily. Daryl grabbed his utensils and began digging into his pancakes, he barely had an appetite anymore.

"I heard that you and Merle got picked up about a month ago.. a drug deal gone wrong."

His voice was taunting and it was bothering Daryl, he hated people talking down to him or talking like that. His dad used to do it all the time when he was alive. he sipped his coffee slowly.

"I wasn't there. It was just Merle, why the hell do you care?" He snapped.

"I'm just making conversation."

Daryl shook his head and continued eating - his patience wearing thin.

Beth sat at the booth listening to Maggie's wedding chatter, and looking at a dozen or so pictures of bridesmaid dresses. Beth had noticed the man at the counter was tensed up and it seemed as if the man next to him - the police officer was harassing him.

"So I was thinking about knee length dresses in peach."

"That's nice." Beth replied with a smile.

"Beth be honest with me, you're my maid of honor you're supposed to tell me what you think."

Beth looked at Maggie." Yes Maggie, peach knee length dresses will be perfect for a Georgia sunset wedding."

"What are you looking at?" Maggie turned around and saw the man at he counter, she turned back around with a wild grin on her face." You like him?"

"No Maggie, I was just looking."

"Beth and Mystery guy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Beth slapped Maggie's arm." Stop it."

"Oh chill, I'm just kidding. It's not every day you have a crush. Plus you always tease the one's you love."

Beth rolled her eyes.

Maggie left a tip for the waitress and stood up shouldering her purse, Beth stood up doing the same, she began following her sister or trying since she was such a fast walker. As she neared the counter she saw the man and he was cute, his hair was greasy but he was definitely cute. Maggie turned around smirking, she wiggled her eyebrows. Now Beth knew why she never had a crush or a decent boyfriend.

Someone walked by and pushed Beth out of the isle and into that man sitting at the counter, that someone was running to the bathroom and they didn't turn around to apologize. Beth shook her head and turned back around, she was met with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." She blushed and quickly walked out.

Maggie was laughing as she waited for Beth by the door, she could kill Maggie. She walked outside and over to Maggie who was sitting on a bench by the door looking at her phone, she was still laughing and was probably texting one of her friends to tell them.

"Did you somehow set that up?"

Maggie snickered." No I didn't Beth, pure accidental."

Beth sat down next to Maggie and crossed her legs." He is cute though."

Maggie arched an eyebrow." He was okay, a little rough for my taste." Maggie looked over at Beth as she put on her sunglasses." He looks dangerous though."

"Maggie don't judge. It's not right, especially when you don't know him." Beth berated.

Maggie shrugged and continued texting whoever and ignoring her sister, Beth walked over to the gumball machine and dug in her purse for some change. She put in two quarters and two gumballs came out, one white and one pink. She walked back over and handed Maggie the pink one.

"I think if I ever get married, it'll be a small ceremony of like 30 people and it'll be a destination wedding."

"Wish we could have done a destination wedding."

Beth smiled." Well you're going to Italy for your honeymoon."

Maggie smirked." That's true."

"Gross, I don't wanna think about that."

Maggie laughed." Oh hush."

Daryl walked out of the diner feeling more pissed off then when he left home, he pushed open the door and heard talking and giggles. He looked to his right and saw the blonde girl who bumped into him making him spill his coffee slightly and her sister the brunette sitting on the bench, the blonde smiled at him and he looked away quickly and walked to his truck.

"Well that was weird." Beth frowned.

Maggie looked up and looked around." What was?"

"I smiled at him and he walked away without even smiling back."

She looked over at the truck that was backing out." Oh well his loss."

Beth watched as the pickup truck drove down the street, and turning left at the light.

...

**Yes another Bethyl fic :-) **

**Still very iffy about continuing this story, but if I get a decent amount of reviews I will!**

**So please review make my night!**


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl walked into the grocery store not even sure where to start, there was the bakery, the deli, the bread isle which had a huge selection of magazine's on the other side, the dairy isle, the frozen food, candy isle, and the snack isle. He grabbed a cart and started in the deli, his wallet weighing heavy in his pocket for the first time ever. He walked over and grabbed a number, he stood off to the side and waited for the old women to finish ordering.

_33 _

Daryl walked up to the counter and ordered some cheese, ham, turkey, and Merle's favorite salami. After he finished he grabbed some rolls that were on the shelf below, he threw them into the cart and moved on to the Frozen, he didn't really like to cook unless it was deer meat. He opened the freezer and grabbed a couple of tv dinners, he moved down the isle and grabbed some frozen pizza's.

When he was finished he grabbed some cleaning supplies because he knew he'd end up cleaning the house instead of Merle, hell there would probably be more of a mess when he got back. As he stood there trying to figure out what laundry detergent he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he fished out his outdated black flip phone and answered it.

"What?"

Merle snickered on the other line." I forgot to write down somethin' on that honey do list of yours."

Daryl rolled his eyes." What?"

"Rubbers."

Daryl's face grew hot and he quickly turned down the volume so nobody else would hear Merle.

"Gotta be so damn loud?"

"Why can't handle it?"

"I'll get your damn rubbers if ya clean the house." Daryl said his voice lowering.

Merle grunted." Fine. What do I clean with?"

Daryl shook his head and closed his phone hanging up on him, he shoved it back into his pocket and began walking down the isle. He hated when he became Merle's errand boy, he didn't mind it but sometimes the requests were annoying, go get my prescriptions, go get me a candy bar, yada yada.

After he finished shopping only spending about two hundred, he jumped in his old pickup and left for the drug store while lighting a cigarette. His second of the day. He turned the radio up a little listening to the over played Free Bird, he took a long drag off his cigarette and settled back into his seat. He hated knowing that the town knew about his dad and Merle, they knew every little detail...every dirty detail.

They always suspected him to do drugs and to sleep with every hooker or female he came in contact with, but he actually didn't find any of that appealing. Well the drugs part and the hooker part he didn't either, but he never did find the right woman or had the chance too with Merle being around. He didn't have much fun and that was okay to him, all the women he ever saw were the women Merle brought home and he just didn't want to deal with that, especially since most of them had an STD.

He slowed down when he hit the town sign of Linwood, he tapped the steering wheel as Free Bird came to a close. he slowed down and waited as a black charger pulled out of a parking space, he drove up and pulled in. He got out and started walking towards the drug store, he grew incredibly nervous and embarrassed knowing what he was going in there to buy. He walked in and got a basket, he was going to buy more than just condoms.

He walked over to the candy isle and grabbed some liquorish, black and red since Merle liked Black liquorish. Daryl wasn't much of a fan of black, he liked red it was sweeter. He grabbed some snickers and peanuts, he walked over to the next that he dreaded the most. He walked down looking at everything that was in it, there was of course feminine products, but on the other side there was ace bandages, and some vitamins. He rolled his eyes when he saw how they cleverly placed condoms next to pregnancy tests, he grabbed a box not really reading the label. He threw it into the basket and quickly exited the isle unnoticed.

He grabbed some Tylenol in the next isle and was headed for the front to cash out when he saw her, the girl from the diner. She was browsing in the snack isle, the only way he realized it was her was her dress. It was the same color. And her hair. She was really tiny, he didn't care much to look at her just a side ways glance when she bumped into him earlier. But now he kind of was.

"Maggie." he heard her say.

Daryl shook his head and walked around the boxes of candy and toys for kids that sat in the middle of the isle with half off prices, he walked around the shelf that separated the isles and bumped into someone and bumped into them hard, so hard that everything she was holding clattered to the ground. He turned around quickly and saw it was the blonde girl with the pink dress. He instantly felt embarrassed.

"Shit." He set the basket down and started helping her pick up the mess he caused.

She smiled." Thank you."

"I uh, I didn't see ya."

She stood up shouldering her purse." It's okay really... Wait was this payback for the diner?" She joked.

He cracked a small smile and she giggled.

"I hope you didn't get burned from the coffee?"

He shook his head."Never touched me."

"Oh good." She smiled." Well I got to get going, have a long trip back to the city." She paused." I'm Beth by the way."

He nodded." Daryl..."

Beth smiled and waved as she walked away, Daryl watched her with a sigh. He began walking towards the front to cash out, he saw the brunette meet up with the blonde and together they walked up to the front. He saw how protective the tall one was and put two and two together and realized that they must have been sisters.

He hung back a little in the chip and pretzel isle, he was stalling really. He heard them say goodbye to the woman behind the cash register almost like they knew her, he was never that friendly to people. He grabbed a bag of pretzels and put it in his basket, he hoped that the more stuff he had to put up on the counter the less looks and snickering he'd receive for the condoms.

He walked up to the counter and the lady smiled at him, she had short greying hair and her name tag said Carol.

She looked oddly familiar.

"How's your brother?"

Daryl looked up from his wallet." What?"

"Your brother Merle? I'm Ed's wife." She definitely changed since he last saw her, she used to have curly brown shoulder length hair and she used to be smiles and laughter.

"Oh no shit." He nodded surprised that this was that Carol they knew so long ago." He's alright, guess I'm his errand boy now."

She chuckled.

Daryl put the rest of the things up on the counter, he saw Carol's eyes glance over the condoms and he blushed profusely as he looked down. He put the money up on the counter quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets, she took the money then she bagged everything. She handed him back a twenty in change and two quarters and put the last of the bags up on the counter.

"Thanks."

"Have a good day Daryl." She said as he walked out of the drug store.

Daryl walked over to his truck and saw something stuck under his windshield wiper, he grunted and ripped the piece of paper out from under it. He jumped into his truck practically throwing the bags over in the passenger seat as he put the keys in the ignition, He opened up the small piece of paper that was folded up in fours, it was small scribbles.

**It's Beth from the coffee shop, and now the drug store. Gimme a call.**

**404-555-7843**

Daryl felt his cheeks flush, he shook his head and crumpled the note up in his hand and threw It down on the floor. He pulled out of the parking space and punched the gas as he headed for home, or the shit hole that they called home.

...

Beth walked around her apartment eating liquorish as Maggie flipped through magazine's looking for her honeymoon clothes, Beth was still so furious at Maggie for writing that note last minute and stuffing it under his windshield wiper. But at the same time she was excited because Daryl the man she bumped into twice that very same day was really cute, and as much as she wanted to kill Maggie she figured what could it hurt.

"Oh these shoes." Maggie folded the corner of the page." I have to have these."

"Maggie they're Luis Vuitton, you can't afford them."

"A girl can dream cant she?"

Beth rolled her eyes and walked into the small kitchen for a bottle of water, she kind of hoped he'd call but at the same time she didn't want him too. They would have nothing to talk about, except their misfortune of bumping into each other twice and Beth making him spill his coffee.

"I was wondering if tomorrow night you wanted to go out." Maggie said." Like to a bar or out to dinner."

"What bar?" Beth asked as she walked back into the living room.

Maggie smiled as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth." Well its this place called The Urban."

"Sounds shady."

Maggie threw the couch pillow at Beth's head.

"Ow!" Beth threw it back." What was that for?"

"You always think places are shady."

Beth sat down in her purple chair and folded her legs under her." I just don't like going to places that are shady. I'm sorry that I'm not as fun and dangerous as you." She teased.

Maggie rolled her eyes." I just want you have fun, I mean you never have any fun. You're always either at work or babysitting." Maggie swallowed her popcorn." Or studying."

"I'm different then you Maggie, I like to stay in and watch tv and read a good book."

"That's your problem, you're too much of a goody two shoe."

Beth gasped." I am not!"

"Beth you've never even been with a man."

Beth blushed and looked down." I-I have."

"Oh really. Who, Jimmy?"

"Zach."

Maggie raised her eyebrows not really expecting Beth to tell her such an intimate thing, she knew her sister couldn't of _been_ a virgin she always had that suspicion. But on the other hand she was so shy and Maggie didn't expect her to ever lose it unless she was married, but she guessed people change. Or life changes you, Maggie didn't know but what she did know is that Beth needed a man.

"It wasn't really like something we planned, it just happened one night at the dorms. And after that it was too awkward between us."

Maggie shrugged." Sometimes that happens between friends...with benefits."

Beth slapped Maggie's arm." He was not a friend with benefits, he was a friend and I felt comfortable with him. And we never did it again afterwards."

"So you're telling me that you've only had sex once?"

Beth shook her head." Only once."

"Wow I couldn't imagine."

"Of course not Maggie." Beth snickered." It's not all about sex though, life is about living."

"Well you're not doing much living, you're working, studying, and you don't even have a guy in your life."

Beth shrugged as she looked down at a magazine, she picked at the corners of the pages." I just... I don't even know."

"You're waiting for fate, huh?"

Beth shrugged again, truth was Beth was waiting for fate. But she didn't think it was working, she didn't think that it was ever going to work. She'd been on a couple of dates since she briefly dated Zach, but none went further than the first date. She wondered if it was her, she was always working and at the time of her dating these few guys, she was studying. She barely even had time to make those dates.

"I don't know." She sighed." I guess."

Maggie nodded." That's okay, I waited for fate to bring me someone. And It did."

...

Daryl threw the pack of condoms across the room and it landed on Merle's stomach, Daryl brought the groceries and the stuff he grabbed at the drug store in and walked into the kitchen. He started putting the cold cuts in the fridge and the snacks on top of the fridge, the canned foods in the cabinets, soda's and water on the side of the fridge and of course beer in the fridge. Merle walked into the kitchen scratching himself making Daryl roll his eyes, he _was_ disgusting.

"Get anything good there Darylena?"

"Look yourself."

Merle raised his eyebrows." What's got your panties in a bunch? That time of the month again?"

Daryl sat down in the recliner and turned on the tv, he slipped his boots off and cross his feet.

"Just ain't in the mood, you wanna know you look. Simple."

Merle walked over to the kitchen and the cabinets and nodded impressed like as he saw everything that Daryl bought, Daryl knew Merle was more impressed because of the condoms and beer. The rest of the food would probably get spoiled, Daryl didn't really eat a lot and Merle just binge ate then didn't for a couple of days, he just drank, snorted coke, screwed hookers, listened to loud music making Daryl's life miserable.

"Good for you Darylena, ya went shopping." He kicked the back that sat half way in the living room and the kitchen." What's this shit?"

"Cleaning supplies... Ya know stuff that makes things clean."

Merle snickered." I know what they are. Ain't no dummy."

"Sure coulda fooled me."

Merle walked over to the couch and laid down, he groaned as he laid his hands over his stomach.

"Think that broad gave me something."

Daryl rolled his eyes." No surprise there."

"Hope it ain't the clap again, can't handle that burning."

"Shoulda thought twice." Daryl replied as he lit up a cigarette." Common sense tells ya these whore's you pick up at the bar aint nothin' but trash, they been around the block more than you. An' that should tell you something."

Merle laughed." You are nothing but a goody two shoes baby brother."

"Nah I'm not, I just ain't dumb."

Daryl watched as Merle stumbled into the back bedroom, he began thinking about the girl - Beth from the store and the diner and the paper with her phone number on it, he wasn't so sure if he should call her. He never exactly called a girl before to talk, he never knew anyone that wanted to talk to him anyways. Most people wanted to get far away from him. He exhaled the smoke from his lungs and rubbed the side of his head as a headache began forming, that's all women and his brother seemed to be...just one big headache.

...

**Sorry for the delay.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) Expect another chapter soon, it'll be way more exciting I promise, I'm just setting the scene as of right now. **

**Please review :p**


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been a week since Beth had bumped into Daryl the mystery guy from the diner, he hadn't called even though Beth kind of wished he did. But since the incident she has thrown herself into her work and helping Maggie plan her wedding, since she was the maid of honor Maggie pretty much laid everything on her shoulders. She was up to her eyeballs with wedding details and work that she didn't even know if anyone had tried to call, she'd been living off of coffee and hot sandwiches from the diner since then and was really craving a home cooked meal.

When she got home from her long day of work she didn't feel like cooking anything which was what always happened, she just felt like sleeping for a hundred years. She wondered if maybe her prince charming would come then like in the movie of sleeping beauty, she took off her mint green tank top and her black skirt and walked over to her bathroom ready to shower when her phone went off, she jumped at the sound.

She shuffled over to the phone as it rang, the heat was so unbearable that it made her body temperature shoot up as well as everyone else in the city. She saw it was Maggie probably calling to school her on a certain idea for the wedding, or certain flowers. She rolled her eyes as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey." She answered with a smile.

"Hey little sis.. What're you doing tonight?"

Beth ran her hand over her sweaty face." Well I was going to take a cold shower and watch Letterman."

Maggie laughed." No, Beth you're coming out with me and the girls, I'm having a little party."

"Oh.. Where at?"

"The Urban, it's a little get together."

Beth sighed and looked down at her painted toes." Who's all gonna be there?"

"Me, You, Rosita, Tara, Amy Becca and Julie."

"Julie? Really?" She whined a little." I can't stand her Maggie."

"What's your deal with Julie? What'd she ever do to you?"

Beth sighed remembering how Julie always gave Beth looks and would always act better than her, it wasn't so much as to what she did to her as to what she always does. She didn't know if she could spend the night around her without having some words for her, last time she almost did if it weren't for Maggie getting violently ill after drinking a little too much, of course after that happened she was preoccupied with her sister and getting her back home.

"Nothin' don't worry about it." She said." What time do I meet you?"

Maggie sighed." Around 8, but we might come to get you...I don't want you coming if you're gonna have a problem with one of my friends."

"No it's fine, just let me know what the deal is."

Against Beth's better judgment she walked to her closet and pulled out a black dress, it was fake leather but she wanted to be a little sexy tonight since she was going to a night club. It wasn't the nicest place in town but it was an okay place too, it had a reputation for raids and arrests, but it also had a reputation for attracting celebrities.

She laid out her dress on the bed and the high heels that she was wearing and the little black purse that would hold her essentials, she walked over to her couch with a loose t-shirt that went down to the middle of her thighs and started flipping through the channels until 7, when she would begin getting ready for her night out. Even though she really didn't want to go knowing Julie would be there.

...

When 7 came around Maggie, Rosita and Tara were pounding on her door for her to hurry up, Beth finished with her makeup only glancing in the mirror one last time before she rushed out of the bathroom grabbing her purse and walking over to the door.

"It's about freaking time." Tara said." I have to pee."

Beth smiled." You know where it is." She waved her hand. Maggie and Rosita walked in after looking very Rosita and Maggie.. They were all wearing black, Maggie's hair was teased and she wore dark makeup, Rosita looked like an actress from the 40's. Beth looked like a teenager trying to be a twenty year old, which wasn't the truth. She was already a twenty year old.

Rosita touched Beth's dress." Pleather, cute." She smirked.

Beth blushed." Real leather is expensive."

"Well it's cute, I don't mind pleather."

Maggie touched Beth's hair." You should have curled your hair."

"I can't find my curling iron." Beth said as she grabbed her credit cards." I'll buy one for next time." She looked around." Where's the other three?"

"They couldn't make it." Rosita replied.

Tara came out of the bathroom tucking her shear black blouse into her dark red leather skirt, She stopped next to Rosita and put her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Are we ready to go?"

Maggie nodded." Yep. Just as soon as Beth tells us if Daryl called her yet?"

Beth really wished that she didn't make such a big fuss over it, she looked down at her heels and watched as they sparkled.

She shrugged." He didn't call.."

"What an asshole." Tara said.

Beth looked up." I don't think he is, I just think he's busy. he's probably working."

Maggie snagged an arm around Beth's shoulders and walked to the door, Rosita and Tara followed behind them as they walked down the stairs. Beth knew Maggie was just trying to help out, but sometimes Beth just wanted life to work itself out instead of having someone force it. But Maggie was an enforcer, she forced everything to happen and that's probably why she had the opportunity to date a musician.

The evening air was warm with a cool breeze that made the city seem bearable, cars, people and trash littered the streets and sidewalks. The breeze made the outfit Beth was wearing cooler than she expected, yes it wasn't real leather but it still got hot and sticky. But really any dark colors did in the heat.

"So are you gonna call?" Tara asked.

"I don't have his number.. I just gave him mine."

Maggie sighed." Shoulda asked for his."

Beth hated when Maggie added in her two cents, especially the way she did it. She listened to Tara and Rosita talk about their week at work and their awful bosses, Beth really didn't have much to complain about, her boss Janice was a sweet older woman who treated her like a daughter. Janice was a long time friend of her mom's, and she had a feeling that she also got the job because of her mom's friendship.

"Yeah Abraham is pissed off at the little weasel, his words not mine."

Maggie shook his head." What's this little weasel's name?"

"I'm afraid to say." Rosita laughed." Some guy named Zack."

Beth turned and looked at her as she pushed some hair behind her ear." W-What's his last name?"

"Hart."

Beth nodded and turned back to the sidewalk and the people walking in front of them, it was him, the same Zach she lost her virginity to. Who was now a weasel according to Rosita. She sighed as she wondered how he was, they may not have been together anymore but she still wondered.

"Thing is he's so annoying, he stands over my shoulder watching what I do, I mean it's simple office work that a monkey could do." She sighed." Then when I call him on it, he has enough nerve to tell me that I'm a cunt."

"I bet Abe want's to kill him?" Tara said.

Rosita nodded." Well yeah, he doesn't tolerate anyone talking bad about anyone, especially using that word."

Maggie shook her head and nudged Beth." Didn't you know a Zach?"

Beth gave Maggie a look and luckily Tara was busy bad mouthing Rosita's boss so they didn't hear, Beth didn't want to have to tell them the story of how and why she knew Zach, especially since he's turned into a jackass.

They stopped at a crosswalk just across the street from the Urban, the blue glowing sign hanging above the club made the people underneath it glow. The line for the place stretched around the corner, everyone was laughing and joking. Some were even smoking cigarettes and pot or drinking beer while they waited.

She sighed knowing it'd be a really long night.

The crosswalk flashed to walk and the foursome walked across the street, two cars honked at them and the men inside began yelling out provocative things. Tara flipped them off but it only provoked them, they all shook their heads with a laugh. Ignoring them was probably the smarter idea, and that's exactly what Beth did.

Tara was ahead of them since she was a regular at the Urban, her friend owned the place so she knew the bouncers which came in handy. They walked up to the bouncer at the door and he hugged Tara after she lifted her sunglasses up on top of her head, Beth wasn't exactly sure why she was wearing sunglasses at night but she assumed it went with the look of her outfit.

When they got into the place Beth could see why it was so popular, there were pictures on the wall of famous people that came and gone such as Brad Pitt, Jennifer Aniston and Beyoncé, and those were only some. The place was lit up in blue, the floors lit up in different colors when someone walked. New music from the charts played over the loud speaker, Beth looked around to see if maybe there were celebrities around, but she didn't expect there to be any considering security wasn't top notch tonight.

The girls all took a seat at the last five remaining bar stools, Maggie ordered four shots of tequila and Beth momentarily panicked. She had a bad experience once with tequila and she vowed she'd never drink it again, but to avoid the embarrassment of looking stupid she decided she would. But only one.

...

One shot of tequila turned into two shots then three, and Beth was feeling no pain. Her and Rosita ended up dancing to a song that was calling their names, Tara and Maggie sat at the bar and did some more shots and gossiped. Beth was happy that she got out of her apartment, it's not every day that she did. And it wasn't every day that she enjoyed hanging out with Maggie's friends.

"This is great!" Beth said.

Rosita laughed." Your sister underestimated you!"

Beth smiled as Rosita took her hand and twirled her around, they both broke out into laughter as Beth crashed into Rosita after her twirled failed.

"I need air!" Beth yelled over the music." Wanna come with?"

Rosita nodded." Yeah!"

They started walking towards the back exit where Tara said to go out of if they needed air or a break, this way they could get back in with no trouble. They walked out and the night air immediately cooled Beth off, at least the breeze did. She leaned back against the brick wall and closed her eyes, Rosita put a brick that was sitting next to the door on the ground in between the door frame and the door to hold it open, Rosita let the door slam against the brick and walked over on the other side of Beth.

"It's hot in there."

Beth nodded." Yeah."

"So those guys at the bar next to Maggie and Tara were staring at you."

Beth opened her eyes and looked at Rosita who was smiling deviously, she blushed profusely and looked away.

"Why're you blushing?"

She shrugged." Guys don't usually find me attractive."

"That's bullshit."

"No it's true." Beth kicked her foot." I've only been with one guy, I've kissed like two others but nothing else, they think I'm too good."

Rosita shrugged." Everyone's different I guess. It's not a bad thing though." She smirked." Most guys like that."

Beth raised her eyebrows and looked down at her feet, she didn't think it was something guys would like. She _was_ under the impression guys liked women with experience.

"I didn't have much experience when I meant Abe."

She laughed a little." Really?"

"I was only 19."

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget you're only a year older than me."

Rosita rolled her eyes." Yep 24 and loving it."

Both women giggled slightly, their conversation was momentarily interrupted when they heard a motorcycle roaring into the back alley way that was off to the left of them. Rosita and Beth shared a look of curiousness before they peered around the big dumpsters, there was a man dressed in black, and had long scraggly hair. Beth looked to Rosita and they both shrugged as if they were thinking the same thing.

_Who is that?_

_What's going on? _

"Merle!" The man whispered in haste." What the hell?"

"Thought I told you ta bring the damn truck?"

Daryl growled." You got the damn truck, dumbass."

Merle laughed as Daryl helped him up out of a pile of boxes and trash, he stumbled forwards and Daryl caught him and helped him stand upright again.

"What's your problem?"

He reached in his pocket." I got robbed."

Daryl rolled his eyes with a huff." That ain't no surprise."

Merle leaned on Daryl and huffed." I'm...I'm so tired Darylena."

"Where ya parked at?" Daryl pushed Merle off of him.

"Around."

Daryl shook his head as he helped walk his drunken brother down the alley way." Go find the truck, get in there an' I'm gonna put the bike on the back an' drive home."

Merle nodded and stumbled off in the direction of the truck, he could see the tailgate of it parked cattycornered so he didn't feel bad for letting him go off on his own, he jogged back to the alley and was getting ready to get on his bike when he heard something crash behind the dumpster. Before he thought he was being watched, but he didn't put too much faith in that. But if it weren't for the loud crash and something sparkly catching his attention, he probably wouldn't of walked over.

There was a woman kneeling with another woman, they were scrambling to grab and shove things back into the tiny purse that the other woman held in her hand. After further investigation he noticed she looked familiar, but from the poorly light street light it was hard to tell, but he caught the blond hair and for a minute he thought that it was the girl Beth that he bumped into twice already, he'd forgotten about her but not entirely.

She smiled at him nervously and slowly stood up and that's when he knew it was her.

"You alright?"

She nodded." Yeah, just my purse got stuck on something..." She held up the broken clutch." I never liked it much anyways."

Rosita rose slowly and handed Beth the rest of her things." You okay?"

Beth smiled and nodded." Yeah." She paused." That's him." She mouthed to Rosita, she grinned and turned walking back into the club but staying close to the door peering out just in case.

"Sorry I never called."

Beth shrugged." It's fine." She said looking back at him.

They stayed quiet for a minute, Beth breaking the silence with a giggle." Kinda strange how we keep bumpin' into each other."

He snorted."S'weird."

"Do you wanna get a drink with me? I'm with a few of my friends, but, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

He scratched his head." I uh would, but I need to get my brother back..." His voice trailed off and He looked at the club then the flashing lights inside and the music that played, he looked back at Beth and sighed." Yeah I need a drink anyways."

She didn't think he would and he almost didn't, but something changed his mind and he did. They walked into the club as Beth shoved her belongings into her broken purse, it was only the strap that broke and she was a little disappointed, but she'd get a new one.

She walked over to the bar and ordered two shots of tequila, he eyed her curiously, probably shocked that a little blonde petite shy girl would drink tequila, she was surprised herself. She usually liked White Russians, and Daiquiri's.

The fruity kinds.

She turned towards Daryl and since the DJ was getting ready to play music trivia they had some time to talk without screaming over the music, She couldn't get over how cute he looked, especially in leather. He was even more cuter than he was a week ago.

"So I'm curious, why didn't you call?"

He sighed and played with his lighter." I didn't know if I wanted too. Never had a girl gimme her number before, was all knew to me."

"Oh." Beth looked down at his lighter as he spun in around between his fingers and thumb." I'm sorry, I didn't know.."

"Nah it ain't your fault." The bartender brought over their shots, Beth took her glass and Daryl took his.

"Cheers." She held up her shot glass and took it quickly before she lost her nerve, she coughed slightly as the liquid went down." I don't ever think I'll get used to that.

He snickered."Ain't much of a tequila drinker myself."

"Yeah? What do you normally drink?"

"Rum, beer, southern comfort, jack."

Beth nodded as she looked inside her shot glass." That a lot of um, hard liquor."

"Only kind I drink."

She giggled." I'm more of a girly girl as most would say, I love my daiquiri's."

He shrugged." Ain't nothin' wrong with that."

Beth smiled at Daryl as he ordered another round of shots, she'd be sick for sure in the morning. But for now she'd enjoy hanging out taking shots with the man who never called her.

But she wondered if maybe he'd call after this?

...

**So they finally bumped into each other for a third time lol isn't it ironic haha!**

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been in a Secret type of mind frame. But I had a cute thing in mind for this chapter!**

**Hope it lives up to all of your expectations :) Please review & as always please be kind..**


End file.
